Leonardo Hamato Da Vinci?
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Even ninjas can draw


Da Vinci could draw, I can draw, everyone can draw! Even a ninja.

I don't own them! Enjoy ^_^

**Leonardo Hamato… Da Vinci?**

Candles in his room were his only source of light; a sketching book, a pencil and an eraser were his tools. Imagination was the only limit he had. How did he learn to express his inner feelings on a simple sketch? Nobody knew, even himself. Those were his thoughts as he finished another sketch about his katanas. It was perfect, he took care of every single detail; it was like the katanas had own life, so perfect, so stylish.

"Leo! Dinner's ready!" Don called him.

"Ok!" Leo stretched his arms and rubbed the back of his neck; then, he closed his sketching book and went downstairs.

"Hey guys, are you up for going out tonight?" Don asked finishing his meal.

"Where are we going?" Mikey asked back.

"April said something about this new exposition in the museum, something about Asian mythology"

"Pass, Casey and I have tickets for the wrestling match tonight" Raph said.

"I gotta finish this new video game. I'm in the 8 level!" Mikey said cheerfully.

"Leo?"

"I'll go, sounds interesting" Leo said.

"Ok, we better get ready. April will be here in a few minutes"

* * *

**Once in the museum…**

"Hey, there's the Renascence Masters exhibition! Wanna see it?" Don said cheerfully.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, here's Leonardo Da Vinci,( April 15, 1452 – May 2, 1519) was an Italian polymath: painter, sculptor, architect, musician, scientist, mathematician,engineer, inventor, anatomist, geologist, cartographer, botanist and writer. Leonardo has often been described as the archetype of the Renaissance man, a man whose unquenchable curiosity was equaled only by his powers of invention.[1] He is widely considered to be one of the greatest painters of all time and perhaps the most diversely talented person ever to have lived. Wow! I think Splinter chose the right name for you" Don said reading the chart.

"How so?" Leo asked.

"You're talented too; you know, in your ninja skills" Don answered.

"Y-yeah… my ninja skills" Leo sighed avoiding his brother's gaze. He knew had another similarity with Da Vinci.

"Hmmm… here says: Leonardo was not a prolific painter, but he was a most prolific draftsman, keeping journals full of small sketches and detailed drawings recording all manner of things that took his attention. As well as the journals there exist many studies for paintings, some of which can be identified as preparatory to particular works such as _The Adoration of the Magi_, _The Virgin of the Rocks_ and _The Last Supper_. His earliest dated drawing is a _Landscape of the Arno Valley_, 1473, which shows the river, the mountains, Montelupo Castle and the farmlands beyond it in great detail" Don continued.

"Guys, the Asian creatures exhibition is about to begin!"

"C'mon! I don't wanna lose that!" Leo said cheerfully.

The blue masked turtle was fascinated with all the mythic creatures and legends in exhibition. When he arrived to the dragons' exhibition, his mind got lost in the mythic creatures; he didn't pay attention to anything else. This was the thing he needed; he had never tried drawing a dragon before and that would be the perfect gift for his master.

"April, do you have any dragons like this in your store?" Leo asked looking at the dragon.

"No, but I think I have a few books about them"

"Mind if you borrow me one of them?"

"No problem, Leo"

"Thanks" Leo said still looking at the dragon.

"Seems like someone liked the exhibition after all" Don said teasingly.

"Yeah, they're pretty interesting. Splinter used to tell me stories about them when I was a kid" Leo said smirking a bit.

"Speaking of him, you know his birthday is soon, right?"

"Yeap"

"I've been thinking about his gift. Do you think he would like a TV on his room? You know he likes that soap opera and Mikey is like the 'king' of the TV in the living room"

"Yeah, I think is a good idea"

"Have you thought what are you gonna give him?"

"Actually, I hadn't thought of that until now"

"Hmmm?"

"Kinda hard to explain"

"Guys, the museum is about to close. We better go" April said.

"We're going April!" Leo answered. He saw the dragon for the last time before leaving the place. He was definitely going to draw that dragon.

"That was the most amazing exhibition ever! Thanks for coming guys" April said cheerfully.

"No problem April" Don said smirking.

"Leo, about the books; do you want them now? Or maybe I can send them to you tomorrow" April asked.

"I'd be better if I have them today" Leo said. He had planned to start his 'project' as soon as possible.

"Ok. Well, seems like we're going to my place first" April said entering to the hauler.

It took only a couple of hours to arrive to April's place with Leo driving. He didn't want to waste time before he forgot the image of the dragon. He wanted to tell his family about his drawing skills long time ago but he wasn't ready. He needed something really amazing to impress them and that dragon was perfect.

"Leo, there's no necessity to rush!"

"Sorry Don, but the sooner we arrive to April's place the better for us" Leo said seriously.

"Is there's something bothering him?" April asked whispering.

"No idea" Don whispered back.

Once in her place, April wasted no time on searching the books for his blue masked friend. Though she felt something wasn't right with Leo, she didn't ask and just gave him what he needed.

"Ok, Leo. Here they are; they're all about Asian mythology, ancient creatures and dragons"

"Thanks April, I'll give them back to you soon"

"Take your time, anything else?"

"Nope, I think that's it"

"Well, if you need something else just call me, ok?"

"Ok, see ya April"

"Bye guys"

"Leo, are you gonna tell me what's going on with you? You've been acting weird and don't tell me you're fine because it's not true"

"I can't tell you yet, Donnie. It's a surprise"

"Oh, Splinter's gift huh?"

"Yeap"

"Fine, as far as is nothing weird"

"Har-di-har Don"

* * *

**In the lair…**

"Hey Raph, didn't you go to the wrestling match?" Mikey asked.

"They cancelled it" Raph said angrily.

"Too bad. Uhmmm… have you thought about Splinter's gift? His birthday is in two weeks"

"Not yet"

"Well then, can you help me planning his birthday party?" Mikey asked smirking.

"I don't think he'd like a big party"

"C'mon! I know he'd love to have a big party!"

"Ok, ok. So, whatdya need?" Raph rolled his eyes.

"Balloons, a big banner with his name, streamers all over the lair and breakfast in the bed!"

"Sounds good, maybe I can get him some CDs of his favorite music"

"That boring New Age thingy? Well, if he likes that then… I think that could be a nice gift"

The lair's entry opened and Leo ran immediately to his room.

"Hey guys, bye guys"

"Whoa there! Whazzup with Fearless?" Raph asked in surprise.

"Don't know, he has a bunch of books about mythology and ancient creatures that April gave to him. He was pretty excited about the Asian mythology exhibition and he started to act weird and ask about dragons" Don explained.

"Now, he definitely has gone nuts!" Mikey said.

"He told me, though, he has a surprise for sensei's birthday and it has something to do with those books but… I don't know"

In his room, Leo prepared all that he needed for his new creation. He locked his room's door and set the flipchart in place. This was gonna be a long night.

A week passed and Leo hadn't finished his dragon. He didn't have problems with his sketches before but this was different; it was like the dragon refused to cooperate with the blue masked ninja and that was frustrating. Once he ended the sketching, he saw that something wasn't right; he threw away the paper and started all over again. This picture had to be the perfect for his master and the rest of his family. He had now 8 failed attempts and another one in progress.

"No, no, no! This isn't right!" Leo thought as he threw away the 9th failed dragon.

"Why is it so difficult?" Leo sighed heavily and rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Leo, time for training!"

"Just a sec, please!"

In his training session, Leo's moves weren't as perfect as always. His mind was distracted and Splinter noticed it.

"Leonardo, you are distracted my son"

"I'm sorry sensei, it's just that… I'm not feeling so good today"

"Hmmm… I see, go to your room and rest. You look very tired"

"Thanks sensei" Leo bowed and left the dojo pretending to be sick. Once out of the place, he ran upstairs and locked himself in his room again. He hated lying to his father but this was worthy.

Night came to the city and the lair; the guys were supposed to go to patrol but the leader refused to leave his room.

"Leo, are you sure you're ok?" Mikey asked in concern.

"I'm fine Mikey, just go" Leo said trying to control his voice.

"Maybe I should call Donnie"

"Mikey, I'm fine! It's just a little headache, Splinter said I needed rest" Leo insisted.

"Ok, but if you need us…"

"I'll be fine! Now go!"

"What did he say?" Don asked standing in front of the lair's entry

"Headache, he won't come" Mikey sighed heavily.

"This is weird, first in the museum, then in the dojo…" Don said.

"And the whole week, dude!" Mikey added.

"What's wrong with him? Ya think is sick and doesn't wanna tell us 'cause he's too proud to admit it?" Raph asked.

"No. If that would be the problem, then I would know it first" Don said.

"Don't know you, guys. But I'm gonna find out whazzup with him" Raph established.

"So, tonight's patrols are cancelled?" Mikey asked.

"No, we're still goin' but… when we get back here I'll have a word with him"

* * *

**22:50 pm**

"Leo, got a sec?" Raph said knocking at his brother's room's door. No answer.

"Leo? It's me, Raph" Raph insisted. Still, no answer.

"I know yer hearin' bro, don't play deaf!" Raph said angrily. Only silence greeted the red masked turtle. He growled in anger and cracked his knuckles.

"Leo, if ya don't open the door I'm gonna…" Raph moved his fist but the door opened by itself slowly.

"Eh?" Raph entered into his brother's room. All the candle lights were consumed but seeing in the darkness was normal for Raph. Suddenly, his foot bumped into an unconscious form in the floor.

"Leo?" Raph kneeled beside his blue masked brother. Leo had fallen asleep after a week of hard sketching work.

"Where's his futon?" Raph thought as he stood up and searched for a candle.

He found one and lit a little the dark room. He was surprised to see all those sketches and sketching materials all over the room. Paint and brushes, scramble papers, unfinished pictures in the floor and a few books about dragons.

"Holy…" Raph said without noticing Leo had already wakened.

"Raph? What are you doing here?" Leo said yawning.

"The door was opened"

"Hmmm… I guess I forgot to lock it this time" Leo said rubbing his eyes.

"So, this is your secret huh?" Raph said as he took the sketching book.

"Well, I… I was going to tell you on Splinter's birthday but…"

"You did these?" Raph asked as he saw Leo's first drawings.

"Yeah, those are my first sketches. They're really nothing; I was learning the basics so… "

"They're pretty good if ya ask me" Raph added.

"Really?"

"Yeap. These are… us when we were kids?" Raph asked when he saw a picture of the four of them when they were toddlers.

"Maybe this sounds crazy but one night I had a dream about us and our childhood so, I had to draw it" Leo explained.

"Since when you've been doin' this?"

"I don't remember exactly. Maybe it started when I broke my leg and Donnie locked me in my room, I had nothing else to do and I'd have read all my books so… I found this paper and… look at me now!"

"Seems like the artistic spirit of yer predecessor is on you" Raph said teasingly.

"Nah! If I was as good as he was, I wouldn't have so much problems with this dragon. I don't get it! Why I can't do it? I'm sure Da Vinci didn't have problems like this" Leo sighed in frustration.

"And what makes ya think he didn't have any problem huh? he wasn't perfect!"

"I guess you're right"

"Hmm… what were ya thinkin' when ya were drawin', for example… eh… this sketch of Klunk?" Raph asked seeing the sketch of Mikey's pet

"Nothing, I just wanted to do it and I let my hands do the rest"

"That's it! Maybe ya can't do this dragon 'cause yer thinkin' too much! Relax and do yer thing, ok?" Raph encouraged him.

"I know. I tried to do that but I just can't stop thinking about this! This is supposed to be the best picture ever! It has to the best, Splinter deserves the best!" Leo established.

"Leo, I know ya can get obsessed with perfection most of the time. But for once in yer life, don't be perfect! Now tell me, what's the most difficult part?"

"The drawing is not the problem; the painting is the real problem! I wanted him to look lifelike"

"Hmmm… I see" Raph said rubbing his chin.

"I wanted him to be black at first, but then I decided it was too dark, I tried green with yellow but it looked awful and finally I settle down for red and gold. But I can't make it look like if it's alive!"

"If we're talkin' about red, then I'm the expert. Maybe I can help ya with yer painting problem if you help me with my music problem"

"Music?" Leo asked in confusion.

"I wanted to give sensei some CDs of his favorite music but I have no idea what kind of music he would like and since yer his favorite…"

"I'm not his favorite, I only know him well" Leo said.

"Ok, ok. So, we have a deal or not?"

"…*sigh*… deal. But the others must NOT know about this ok?"

"Ok, I promise. Now, where are yer paints and brushes?"

* * *

**Splinter's Birthday**

"My sons, it was not necessary doing this for me" Splinter said happily.

"Uh-uh! Nothing's too much for the best sensei ever!" Mikey said cheerfully.

"And father" Don added.

"And we're not done yet. There's more!" April said.

"Hey Leo, are ya ready?" Raph said helping Leo to carry the picture.

"Kinda nervous, but I'm ready"

"Relax, I know he'll like it! By the way, ya didn't show it to me first!"

"It's father's gift, Raph. And don't worry, you'll see it" Leo smirked.

"Raph! What's taking you so long guys? Splinter had opened all his presents!" April asked.

"Not all of them, April. Where are the others now?" Raph asked.

"In the living room, eating cake"

"Ok, hold them right there"

"O…k, but guys! …*sigh*… I wonder what they are planning this time" April said making her way to the living room.

**A few minutes later…**

"Ejem, may I have yer attention please?" Raph said.

"Master Splinter, there's one more gift ya haven't seen yet and I know yer gonna love it. Leo, the rest is yers"

"My family, father… The four of us were named for you like the Renaissance Masters and I had the honor to be named after the great Renaissance Master: Leonardo Da Vinci. Da Vinci was a great polymath and also a great painter When I started this 'project' a couple of weeks ago, I thought I wasn't gonna make it; I was obsessed with the perfection of his master pieces and I thought I had to be like him: perfect. But with the help of a great brother and friend, I could see that my obsession was blocking myself and my mind. Now, I present to you the other side of the ninja" Leo said as he uncovered the picture. Everyone was open mouthed when they saw a big red and gold Japanese dragon, signed by Leo in Japanese kanji.

"Cowabunga!" Mikey said in surprise.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself!" Don added.

"Leo, you've been holdin' out on us! Man, that's incredible!" Casey said.

"It's just like the dragon at the museum!" April said cheerfully.

"My son, it is a wonderful masterpiece! Thank you" Splinter said astonished by the dragon's majesty captured in the picture.

"You're welcome father. I hope you like it" Leo said blushing a little.

"I'll help ya to put it in sensei's room" Raph said.

"Perhaps the dojo is a better place; it will help you like a source of inspiration on your training sessions" Splinter suggested.

* * *

**Days later…**

"Leo, I have to tell ya. It's incredible" Raph said admiring the dragon.

"Thanks Raph. I wouldn't have do it without your help"

"Nah! Ya would have done it without me"

"Still, thanks"

"Leo, if you won't mind… can ya make me one fer my birthday? A black one" Raph said smirking.

"Ok" Leo said.

"Hey! If Raph has a dragon, can you draw me a big tiger?" Mikey asked cheerfully entering to the dojo.

"Eh…" Leo was interrupted by Don after he could talk.

"Not fair! I wanted a tiger too!" Don complained. The three turtles started to argued about what kind of picture they wanted; Leo could only sigh.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell them my secret" Leo thought shaking his head 'no' as he smirked.

* * *

And that's the reason my family doesn't know about my drawing skills. Can you even imagine having create and draw for your family everyday of your life? NO WAY! I love drawing as a hobby, but my family thinks different. Mozart and I have one thing in common, guess what is it ¬¬

Reviews please! ^_^


End file.
